Charity Hirz's hologram pit
Charity Hirz's hologram pit was a mutated instrument used by its owner to view memories. It remained in the t and i Factory after Hirz’s passing, so was also used after the event by Annie McCallin and Savannah van Dukas to view Hirz’s memories. It was later given to Master Intelligence. The latter used it to learn history, among other things, and give Red X private lessons. Description Charity Hirz’s hologram pit is used to review memories. It has the appearance of a shallow plastic booth or metal basin, into which runes and strange symbols are carved and precious stones are fitted. Under the transparent, bluish-white surface, it is filled with a silvery substance that appears to be a cloud-like gas; the collected memories of people who have siphoned their recollections into it. Memories can then be viewed from a non-participant, third-person point of view. Owing to the highly personal nature of extracted memories, and the potential for abuse, most hologram pits are entombed with their owners along with the memories they contain. Some owners will pass on their hologram pit/ memories to another person, as is the case with the Charity Hirz’s hologram pit. To enter the pit, the rightful owner must make the secret signal, shrinking the user(s) and pulling them onto the surface. The door will then close, leaving them in the dim glow of the chamber. Holograms are then seen around the basin the user(s) are standing in. History Early history Little is known about this hologram pit’s origins, except that it was made of metal and carved with modified Saxon runes, putting its creation well before the founding of the Legions of Metta. Legend has it that the founders of the army found the pit half buried in the ground, this was supposedly one of the reasons their headquarters was located in such a remote location. A long line of revered mutants have left behind memories from their tenure and thus contributed to the creation of an invaluable library of reference for Lords yet to come. Master Intelligence, a long-serving superhero and by many in his time regarded as one of the most esteemed individuals ever to enter the solar system, presumably added his own experiences for this purpose, although it is known that he used it when he began collecting memories about the NoHeads as well. First NoHead War At some point, the hologram pit was hidden, after the Battle of Palmyra. Absent though it may have been from worldly affairs, the pit’s story was nonetheless a thing of myth and legend in certain corners of the globe. Their exploits in the Knight War were known to the police, who were currently led by now-Sheriff Missile to combat the rise of the NoHeads. Members of the NoHeads also believed it was priceless. Despite knowing about the hologram pit, the mystical elements of its history, were seen as mythic rather than historic. In 1990, the NoHeads sought the Orb of Power, believing it would help in the fight against the Light. The Police Grand Army sought it so they could prevent the NoHeads from taking it, knowing only too well that the Orb bore knowledge of the whereabouts of the Pit of Holograms. When the NoHeads arrived, Mr. Ghastly NoHead took Saul Cameron into custody in the hopes of finding the Orb. Bladepoint believed that the Pit of Holograms was only a myth, but he possessed a latent branch of mutantry that he had not yet discovered. Bladepoint teamed with fellow officer Jean, and, with the help of Sheriff Missile and Joseph Abernathy, sought to return the Orb to the police. After Bladepoint discovered the sword that once belonged to Lord Gorn in the inn belonging to Max Cultarena, a four hundred year-old humanoid who had knowledge of mutantry, he began to unlock his own powers. Ray suddenly woke from his coma and revealed he’d possessed the Orb the entire time. The Art provided the location of the hologram pit. Bladepoint took the sword with him and found the hologram pit at the border of the Unknown Countries. Charity Hirz's possession Eventually, Ramona Meyer was given possession of the hologram pit in her youth, though she gave it to Charity Hirz for safekeeping. At the death of Charity Hirz during the Battle of the t and i Factory, her servant, Cherical McSnake, led Annie McCallin and Savannah van Dukas, two prestigious children, to a private chamber, where the girls watched Hirz’s memories. They saw the child Hirz being diagnosed with Autism, and her paranoid mother Nataya failing to rid her of it. The surgery rendered her less than normal. As the memories continued, Savannah and Annie saw how Hirz’s defeat of Doctor Ratiguise led to Cherical McSnake’s service to her. The rest of Hirz’s memories included Hirz revealing to McSnake (and now, the girls) her ambition to become a superhero and serve the world.After Cherical McSnake became Charity Hirz’s servant, he did several things for her, from listening to her about her confusions to running errands for her. It briefly showed a clash with Mykew Hadeline, and from there, Hirz realized her powers were draining, causing her a huge setback. However, Cherical was disturbed when Charity would not tell him her true motives. However, she finally approached him shortly after finishing her suit, which would be worn primarily after her rise. In the back room, she told him that she was going to become a superhero, after reluctantly using whatever kids would attend Camp Fun and Games to help her achieve this. She also offered to make Cherical her sidekick, to which he obliged. In 2009, Charity Hirz devised a plan to fulfill her dream — becoming a superhero and making people feel safe. With Cherical’s help, she built a summer camp to lure kids into their grip. During construction, Charity decided that exercise would obviously help her regain her strength, but the effects of her surgery made this impossible. In 2009, Hirz and McSnake opened their camp to the public. The pit then transitioned to relatively modern memories in which Charity did extensive work on a remote for Cherical to use for defense. During camp, Charity delved into her research and was terrified to learn that Savannah van Dukas, a student at the camp, was from a family made entirely of villains, similar to the NoHeads and the Bell family. Still, the following image was of her being unable to bring herself to murder Dukas. The last image was of her freeing Brianna from the grip of Jim Newman and Jerry. (Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid) Master Intelligence's possession War on the horizon A few days prior to the Second Fencing Tournament, Lindsay Kellerman had a vision whilst tutoring Red X. As she had planned to report such things to Master Intelligence, Lindsay hastened to the Grandmaster’s office. When she arrived, she overheard an argument. Upon being left alone by the adults, Lindsay first found the hologram pit in a private cupboard with the door ajar. There were already memories in it that Master Intelligence had been reviewing prior to the arrival of President Evans. Curiosity got the best of Lindsay, and she looked too closely at the instrument. When her nose touched one of the runes, Lindsay fell into the memory that was inside the pit. Initially confused, Lindsay settled in to watch a hearing for the Lazar Institute Headmistress, Ms. Vulgar NoHead. She was caged and bedraggled looking. In the memory, she had come from Beta Prison to give up the names of her fellow NoHeads. Of the names she listed, many fell flat, until she accused Nolan Giles, a member of the Advance Guard. The images suddenly transitioned, and Lindsay was watching the sentencing of Luda Baan, who had been unwittingly used by Giles. He also saw the trial of Mayor Katie Black’s cousin, the Lunch Money Bandit, along with Whammo Fireball. They were accused and convicted of torturing Laura and Dexter into insanity, and Black imprisoned her cousin. Returning to his office, Master Intelligence found Lindsay in this memory and got her out. Intelligence then explained to Kellerman why he kept the hologram pit. Training of Red X Sometime in July of 2038, Master Intelligence visited 5 Bulldog Road to fetch Red X. After doing some business along the way, the two eventually ended up at the MBH. Before he departed, Master Intelligence warned Red X that they would be having private lessons. At the first of these, Master Intelligence led Red X into the Pit of Holograms. Due to Andromeda’s arrival, their lessons were put on hold, but they ended of their own accord when Red X died during the armistice. After the end of the Second Cold War, it was returned to the t and i Factory upon Ramona Meyer’s suggestion. Protecting the Pit Master Intelligence and his best friends Centauri and Lindsay Kellerman suspected that the hologram pit would be stolen. In overhearing out-of-context conversations, they believed the thief would be the Dark Woman. Master Intelligence felt compelled to protect the ancient device, and he and his friends, using intellectual power and heroism, fought past the obstacles, until finally Centauri was forced to face the Dark Woman himself. In the final showdown, the Dark Woman lost her life. After securing the pit, Master Intelligence and Centauri discussed its future, and agreed that it was best to keep it hidden in the MBH. In 2069, Centauri sneaked inside and used it to locate the Sword of Abomination. Behind the scenes It is unknown whether or not the Pit of Holograms was used by later Grandmasters, such as Sebiscuits Cardarphen or his successor Matthew. Appearances * * * * * Hologram pit Hologram pit Category:Holographic technology Category:Mental mutantry Category:Mutated objects